<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hee hee gay by trashyzorua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763532">Hee hee gay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyzorua/pseuds/trashyzorua'>trashyzorua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashyzorua/pseuds/trashyzorua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I did a dumb thing today and made a sequel fic to my tenkaede fake dating au instead of writing it. Im too tired to write a proper summary rn, but all you need to know is that they started fake dating, and then never really stopped. Also, I hc that Kaede uses chirp/chirps and he/him pronouns along with she/her, and I primarily used the first two for this. If you even think about leaving a transphobic comment I will stomp you to death with my hooves</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Chabashira Tenko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hee hee gay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede didn't know much about flowers, but they were supposed to be romantic, right? <br/>The shop chirp stood in wasn't very big, but that didn't mean that there weren't many flowers on display. Tons and tons of different colors and smells filled Kaede's senses, it was kind of overwhelming to be honest. Kaede scanned one wall of the store, trying to recall any information about flowers and their meaning, but the information didn't come to chirp, meaning chirp just sort of stood there awkwardly. This…. Wasn't going great. <br/>Kaede checked chirp's phone, 10:46. Chirp had about 40 minutes until chirps and Tenko's next date. Tenko was usually the one to get chirp flowers, but since this was going to be a private date, it was unlikely that she'd feel the need too. <br/>Private date<br/>Something about that phrase made Kaede feel a little strange. It had been months since they both decided to pretend to be dating, and although public dates were the best for convincing people, private dates helped them practice the sincerity. Well, that was the idea anyways. Now it was sort of just another opportunity to spend time together, and it was time that Kaede looked forward to. <br/>Anyways, flowers. Kaede could tell that chirp wasn't getting any closer to picking anything, and at this point chirp knew chirp was going to be late. Kaede felt bad at the idea of making Tenko wait, but it couldn't be helped, so chirp pulled out chirp's phone and pulled up her contact. </p><p>Hey, I'm so sorry but I think I'm probably going to be a couple minutes late :( </p><p>                                                               Don't worry about it!!!!! I'm<br/>                                                               sure whatever you're doing <br/>                                                               is super important!!!!!!! </p><p>Kaede smiled softly. </p><p>Oh it's not that big of a deal, I'm just running some errands :)</p><p>                                                              Should we reschedule?   <br/>                                                              We can totally reschedule <br/>                                                              if you need to!!!</p><p>No no it's fine!!! I'll be done in a few minutes! </p><p>Oh by the way. Totally unrelated question, but what's your favorite color? </p><p>Kaede already knew Tenko's favorite color, but chirp wanted a good way to hopefully signal to Tenko what chirp was planning without completely giving away the surprise. </p><p>                                                            Oh no did I forget to <br/>                                                            say?! I'm so sorry!!! It's <br/>                                                           green!!</p><p>Don't apologize! You did tell me, I just forgot </p><p>I'll see you in a few minutes. I love you ❤ </p><p>                                                           I love you too!!!!!! ❤💕</p><p>Kaede put chirps phone back into chirps pocket and started picking out random flowers. There weren't exactly green flowers, so Kaede decided to go for whatever ones chirp recognised. Kaede could only hope that they'd be good ones. A warm fuzzy feeling lingered in chirps stomach after that interaction, and chirp was filled with a new energy to get these flowers to chirps girlfriend as quickly as possible! <br/>Girlfriend. Kaede's girlfriend.<br/>Kaede tried to brush off the strange feelings that came with those words, but this time chirp couldn't quite get them to go away. Girlfriend, date, I love you, these words were such a regular part of chirps vocabulary, and yet they made chirp feel a strange way every time they were used. It was similar to the feelings that Tenko made chirp feel, but they were slightly different, off, incomplete. It felt like there was a piece to a puzzle that chirp was missing, and yet there didn't seem to be a puzzle at all. <br/>Kaede was walking out of the shop now with chirp's flowers. Tenko's apartment was about a fifteen minute walk from chirps location, although it usually takes chirp a few minutes to find the right building, so chirp usually ups the estimate to about 20-25 minutes. Kaede pulled out chirps phone again, considering texting Tenko again, but found chirpself staring at Tenko's last text again. The two had grown so close, and it was nice. <br/>Suddenly, something clicked. The complicated feelings, the missing puzzle pieces, the meaning behind the words and phrases, they all fit together and everything suddenly clicked. <br/>Kaede and Tenko are dating. <br/>The realisation hit chirp like a truck, and Kaede stopped in chirps tracks as it happened. They're dating, like actually dating. The party the two started faking for happened months ago at this point, and the two were still going on dates, buying each other flowers, kissing, being in a honest to god relationship, and Kaede didn't notice. Shit, has Kaede been leading Tenko on without meaning to? Wait, no chirp is definitely in love with her, does Tenko like chirp? Kaede hadn't even bothered to ask chirpself these questions before now, and now chirp was going to have to go to Tenko's apartment and give her flowers while not even knowing if Tenko even see's their interactions as romantic or not. <br/>Refusing to deal with 20 minutes of silence with nothing but chirps thoughts, Kaede decided to call Shuichi as chirp continued walking. As per usual, it took a few tries before he picked up, but Kaede still couldn't help but be impatient. Shuichi did pick up however, and Kaede attempted to calm chirpself enough to form proper sentences. <br/>Shuichi's voice was distant when he first picked up, growing closer as he continued talking. "H-hi Kaede, I'm- um- sorry for being so slow, uh, is something wrong?" <br/>Kaede took a deep breath, and tried to keep chirps voice steady as chirp spoke. "I… I think me and Tenko are dating." <br/>There was a moment of silence, and Kaede began to worry that Shuichi had hung up, but eventually he spoke up again, his voice carrying a confused tone. "Um…. Yeah?" <br/>Kaede frowned. "What do you mean yeah?" <br/>Kaede could hear Shuichi fidgeting with his hat as he spoke. "O-oh, well I mean, you guys did sort of- um well- already tell us that?" <br/>Oh. Right. "No no, I mean like, we're actually dating!" <br/>"B-but weren't you two…" Shuichi trailed off for a moment, and while Kaede couldn't see him, chirp could clearly visualise his expression as he tries to figure something out. ".... Actually, never mind. C-congratulations I guess? Or wait, sorry, congrats on the relationship!" <br/>Kaede didn't mean to let out a frustrated sigh, but chirp couldn't help but feel frustrated at both Shuichi and chirpself. "No, that's not what I mean! Just…." Kaede took a deep breath, and attempted to relax chirps shoulders a bit. Chirp needed to not panic. "I'm… I really really like Tenko, and I'm…. I'm scared she might not like me back? We've been dating for a while now, but neither of us actually confessed…" <br/>The sound of Shuichi fidgeting with his hat stopped, and the sound of him tapping at his table started. Kaede didn't like how long it was talking him to respond, but chirp could tell that was because he was thinking really hard about something. Eventually, he spoke up again, but this time much softer than usual. "I'm going to be honest, I don't really understand what's going on with you two, but I don't think you need to worry about Tenko. I don't think she would lead you on like that." <br/>Kaede felt her anxiety start to bubble up in her chest. "But what if she didn't mean to? We haven't really talked about any of this, so maybe she doesn't know?" <br/>The tapping continued as Shuichi spoke again. "Then talk to her." <br/>Logically, Kaede knew this was chirps best, and probably only, choice, but that didn't mean chirp was any more happy about the idea. "But what if I'm right about her not liking me back?" <br/>Shuichi stayed quiet for a long moment, before speaking in a soothing tone. "I think you're just going to have to trust me on this one. It'll work out, ok?" <br/>Kaede couldn't feel that reassured, but Shuichi's words still helped a little. Kaede let out a deep sigh. "Alright. If you say so, I'll trust you." <br/>The tapping stopped as Shuichi stared fidgeting with his hat again. When he spoke, he was back to his usual nervous fumbling. "U-um… Is that a-all?" <br/>Even though the conversation was over phone call, Kaede still nodded instinctively. "Yeah. Thanks Shuichi."  <br/>"A-Anytime." <br/>With a beep, Kaede hung up and slipped chirps phone back into chirps pocket. Anxiety still churned in chirps chest, but Shuichi was right, this needs to be done. </p><p>-</p><p>As Kaede approached Tenko's door, Kaede wanted nothing more than to run away and never show his face again. It was very tempting, but he knew that if he didn't show up, Tenko would get worried and find him no matter where he hid. Kaede took a moment to take a few deep breaths. The two of them had grown so close now, and Tenko has never shown any amount of distain towards Kaede. They had already been basically dating for several months now, and in theory nothing should really change. Yeah, things were going to be fine. Kaede just had to keep telling himself that. <br/>As Kaede reached her door and started digging around in his bag for his apartment key, he noticed that he could hear the faint sound of Tenko's yells from behind the door. Kaede felt a pit form in his stomach. She sounded panicked. He didn't doubt that she could defend herself, but he still quickened his search as whatever conversation Tenko was having on the other side of the door moved forward. Kaede felt bad for eavesdropping, but he couldn't help but try to make out her words. <br/>"-messed up! What if Kaede doesn't-" <br/>Tenko seemed to get cut off by something and Kaede gripped his hand around the key and pulled it out of his bag. <br/>"I know but there's no way to know for sure!" <br/>Kaede was about to unlock the door, but paused. Was he really ready to do this? <br/>Tenko spoke again, but this time her voice was too quiet for Kaede to fully make out. <br/>Welp, it's not like he can really turn back now. <br/>As he unlocked the door, he heard the soft sound of Tenko rushing a goodbye, and as he opened the door, Kaede felt some of his anxieties ease with the sight of Tenko standing there safe and sound. She turned towards Kaede immediately, her face turning a bright red at the sight of him. "Oh!!! You made it!!!" <br/>Kaede started to feel all of his anxieties slowly coming back, but attempted to push them down as he held out the flowers. "I, ah, I got you flowers. I don't know a lot about flowers, so I don't know how good they are, but I hope you like them!" <br/>Tenko stared for a moment, face red, before suddenly snapping back to reality and grabbing them, a warm smile on her face. "I love them!!!! Thank you!!!!" <br/>A silence fell between the two for the first time in memory. Could Kaede really do this? <br/>Before Kaede could decide, Tenko spoke, her voice far quieter and hesitant than usual. "Hey Kaede…. I…. I need to talk to you about something." <br/>Kaede took a deep breath. Yeah, he needed to do this. "Yeah. Me too." <br/>Tenko blinked at Kaede with supprise. "Oh. Well, you can go first!" <br/>Kaede winced as Tenko elected Kaede to take the first swing. Welp, too late to go back now. "So… we're…. We're dating, right…?" <br/>Tenko suddenly looked even more nervous. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, clearly trying to find the right words, before finally speaking. "Do you…. Do you want us to be?" <br/>A pit of anxiety formed in Kaede's stomach. He had to just say it, just spit it out before he caved in under the stress. "Yes. I really, really do." <br/>The moments that followed felt like the longest few moments of Kaede's life. His thoughts were running at 50 miles per hour. This was a mistake, Tenko wasn't going to reciprocate, their relationship was going to fall apart, and then that'll make things awkward with the rest of their friends, and god what has he done- <br/>"I… I like you too." Tenko looked up at Kaede with teary eyes. "No, I really really like you!" Kaede felt a flood of emotions as Tenko continued. "No, I…. I love you!!!! I love you, and I…. I want to be dating too!!!!" <br/>Kaede felt his legs give out under him as he fell to his knees. It was all too much, but the anxiety melted away as Tenko rushed to Kaede's side and began to frantically speak. "Oh no, are you ok? Wait fuck, Im so sorry, you didn't mean it that way, didnt you-" <br/>Kaede still had tears running down his cheeks, but now he was smiling as he quickly cut Tenko off. "No, no!!! I just…. God I was so nervous about this, andI wasn't sure- I wasn't-" <br/>Kaede took a few breaths and tried to ease his trembling. He gently placed a hand on Tenko's shoulder. "I… I love you too." Kaede let out a breathy laugh before repeating the phrase again.  "I love you."<br/>If this had been a movie or a book, this is when the two of them would have finally kissed, but that wasn't what they did. The two of them had kissed before, both during and after the party that lead them here. They had already had their first kiss, already had their first date, but this was the first time they ever truly confessed to each other. The two just sat there on the floor, staring at each other as they took everything in. Kaede felt kind of silly for making such a big deal out of something that shouldn't change things too much in the long run, but this was important to him, and it was clearly important to Tenko too. <br/>The two had an evening date planned out, but for now this was ok.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I still cant believe I actually finished this Im so bad at finishing stuff<br/>Anyways Im not great at writing romance stiff so I hope this is ok :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>